


Inhalation

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rarely got a moment alone with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt

Terra blinked. “Where did they go?”

Edgar didn’t check. “What’s that?”

“Weren’t they here a moment ago?”

Good on Setzer for agreeing to be his last minute wingman. He could distract Celes for hours for all Edgar cared. It meant alone time with the magical lady who caught his eye the moment she stepped foot into his castle.

“Maybe,” Edgar said while scooting closer to her. “Just us now, hmm?”

With the way she fluttered her eyes and smiled, Edgar had to remind himself every two seconds to breathe, yet she had already taken his breath away since the beginning. 


End file.
